Daughter of Hades
by Athens Chronical Keeper
Summary: This story is about Percy and Annabeth's adopted daughter who can see soulmates. She tries to keep secrets from her family and friends, but for just how long. (Contains Percy/Annabeth, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Jason, Leo/Calypso, and Nico/Will). Characters are a little ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to Daughter of Hades. If anything does not make sense, it will probably be explained later on. If not, feel free to ask, enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Third Person POV

Annabeth and Percy were just about to leave camp. They were visiting so everyone could meet their new son, Luke. Whenever a lot of demigods met in one place, it was best for them to do it at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. They were saying their goodbyes when a woman, seemingly mortal, stumbled into camp.

Will ran forward, "Get her to the infirmary immediately."

"Why?" someone called while others started to pick the woman.

"She is about to have a child."

* * *

The woman had not made it, but her child had. The baby had black fuzz on top of her head and large grey eyes. She was fairly small and very light. By now they had the woman covered and the baby swaddled.

Grover stepped forward and sniffed her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Percy asked quizzingly.

Grover turned to look at his friends, "She is a demigod, I was smelling her to make sure."

Chiron rolled over in his wheelchair, "We can't keep her here. Camp Half-Blood is not designed for children so young, someone must take her to a human orphanage."

"We'll take her," Percy called as Grover was about to take the small child out of Will's arms.

Everyone turned to him including Annabeth, "Seaweed brain, what are you doing."

Percy gave her a sad look, "I don't want her to have to live as an orphan or with a parent who don't know who she really is."

"That does not mean we have to take her!"

"Please, we can raise her as Luke's twin, it will be great! Besides, you did want a girl."

Annabeth sighed, she knew there was no use in arguing, "Fine."

Percy smiled and walked over to Will taking the baby into his arms.

Percy walked back to Annabeth, "What should we call her."

Annabeth looked into the sky to see a familiar constellation, "Zoe, we will call her Zoe."

* * *

**Sorry, it was a little short, chapters to come will be longer. I just wanted to give a little background. The next chapter few chapters will be about her growing up, but then I plan to send her on a quest or something. I plan for my updates to average to once a week, but if I am a little late, don't yell at me! Thank you for reading and please come back for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have given you a little guide to better understand who all of my OCs in the story are. This is because I don't expect you to remember who everyone is. They will be organized first by parent and then by age. So, I would list the older sibling, then the younger siblings. Also, if they have a nickname that they are called by instead of their name I will put that in parentheses. If I add more characters, later on, they will be in the guide in later chapters. Any characters that are just normal demigods will only be in the cabins section and not in the parentage section. Also, any characters that don't go to camp Half-Blood will be put in the parentage section and not the cabin section. Other than that, here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The world and adult characters are owned by Rick Riordan. I just came up with this plot and a hand full of OCs.**

_Parentage_

_Annabeth/Percy- Charles, Ethan, Luke, Zoe_

_Piper/Jason- Jason_

_Leo/Calypso- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Hazel/Frank- Marie, Emily_

_Nico/Will- Selina_

_Travis/Katie- Abilene(Leah), Oliver_

_Cabin_

_Zeus- Jason_

_Poseidon- Charles, Ethan_

_Demeter- Oliver_

_Ares- Declan_

_Athena- Luke, Zoe_

_Apollo- Rocco_

_Hephaestus- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Aphrodite- Vanessa_

_Hermes- Abilene(Leah)_

_Dionysus- Gaylen_

_Hades- empty_

_Iris- Skylar_

_Hypnos- Suri_

_Nemesis- Indiana_

_Nike- Alok_

_Hebe- Stephanie_

_Tyche- Brook,_

_Hecate- Alizon(Alz)_

**I tried to put at least one person in every cabin, but there are more people at camp than this. As time goes on I will most likely add more people. If you have any characters you would like me to add to the story. Send me their full name, appearance, personality, and what cabin they are in. Just don't get offended if I turn them evil or something.**

* * *

Third POV (Zoe is 4)

"Charles! Ethan! Luke! Zoe! We're home!" Will called as he opened the door to the house.

Annabeth and Percy, as a gift from the gods, got a large beach house. It was so empty when they moved in that they invited Will and Nico to live with them. The house was on an isolated island. They walk through a portal to Sally's apartment. They got around from there.

When the had their first twins(Charles and Ethan) Will and Nico helped out. Most of the time it was just Nico and the kids (Nico was the only one without a job). The kids were not the biggest fan of Nico, so they mainly left each other alone. This was true for Charles, Ethan, and Luke, but not Zoe. Zoe liked spending time with her 'uncle'. When Zoe came along, the 4 adults made the decision to not tell her how they got her. As far as the kids knew, the Jacksons had 2 sets of twins.

The adults had also decided that none of the kids would know they were demigods until they were ready to fight off monsters. They were protected in the house but they still went to school. Though, they were not too concerned about monsters until later. This was because the children were legacies, this meant hey had a weaker sent.

Will and Nico decided that they should have their own child instead of just taking care of Percy and Annabeth's kids. They decided that they would look for an orphaned demigod and then adopt him/her. That way not only would they be helping a demigod, but he/she would not feel left out. They called Grover since he is able to sniff out demigods and went searching.

Zoe POV

When I heard Will I raced downstairs. I was so excited to meet my new cousin.** (AN: In this story, all the kids called and treat the adults and other kids like family. Even if they are not their direct uncle, aunt, or cousin.)** I was thinking about heartstrings and my dreams. At the time I did not know that no one else had the same dreams I did or saw the heartstrings. I did not even know what they meant. Now I do so I might as well explain it.

I have the blessing of Aphrodite. Why? I don't know. The blessing of Aphrodite gives a demigod the ability to see their own and other's soulmates. When a soul is created, it is not created with a soulmate. It is created with possible soulmates. As soon as a soul connects with one of the other possible souls, the two souls become soul mates. After they die and are reborn as different people, but they keep their soulmate. The more lives the people go through, the stronger the connection. If they go through one more the number of lives they have been together alone in a row, their connection breaks. (This means if you have spent 3 lives together and then spend 4 lives in a row without each other the connection breaks. Or if you have spent 5 lives together it would take 6 lives apart to break the connection). As soon as one of the souls has gone through enough lives without his/her soulmate, the connection breaks. After the connection breaks, they go back to having possible soulmates. Only certain beings know about this, a hand full of gods and me.

When looking at it, it looks like a string coming from a person's heart. Whenever I look at a person I see their heart glow a certain color. The color is based on how many lives they have spent with their soulmate. White means they have possibilities. Maroon=1, Red=2, Orange=3, Brown=4, Neon Yellow=5, Tan Yellow(a shade a bit more brown than honey yellow)=6,Neon green=7, Light green=8, Dark/Hunter green=9, Neon/bright blue=10, Light blue=11, Blue=12, Indigo=13, Lavender=14, Purple=15, Grey/Silver=16, Black=17, Gold =18+. After 18 years together their hearts and strings glow gold. That means their soulmate is set in stone and they will never break apart or have a different soulmate, no matter how long they spend apart. There are a few pairs that Aphrodite blesses. She turns their hearts gold to never have another soulmate.

Here where the strings come in. If a person's soulmate is within a 30-mile radius of each other, a string appears connecting their hearts together. Since they are not real strings, they do not get tangled with each other, they just fade through each other. Since our house is on an island, the only strings I saw were The ones between my parents and Will and Nico. When I go into more public areas it can be hard to see over all the glowing colors and it will often give me a headache. It is, for this reason, I internally thank anyone with a white heart. If a person does not have a soulmate and instead possibilities. This means no strings. When a person connects with one of their possibilities, a white string is tied between the two people. Then I have to deal with white strings. Ugh.

For reasons unknown to me at the time, I had (and still get) dreams about my previous lives with my soulmate. I don't know the exact number of lives we have gone through together, it all gets jumbled up. I do know that my heart glows gold. These dreams don't come with the blessing of Aphrodite. I know about my past lives because I am a child of Hades. It is a rare ability for children of Hades, but I can only see the lives I have spent with my soulmate. That or I have not spent life without my soulmate. There are a few other things I can do, but I did not know any of this when I was four.

Now that I got that out of the way, I ran downstairs to greet my new cousin. My brothers were not there yet so I was the first to meet her. When I came downstairs I saw a girl 6-year-old girl holding hands with Will. She had short choppy brown hair and blue eyes. She had a slim but strong build. She was wearing old ratty jeans, worn black flats, and a plain white polo shirt. She stood strong even though I guessed she must have been scared.

I walked over to where she was standing and put my hand out, "My name is Zoe, it is nice to meet you."

She gave a mischievous grin, "Selina."

By then Luke, Charles, and Ethan were behind me. They introduced themselves and Charles and Ethan took Selina on a tour of the house. Charles and Ethan were seven years old, making Selina closer to age with them than me and Luke, but we all got along. Within the next month, Selina was pranking the adults with Charles and Ethan. She did not spend all of her time with them though. She would spend time playing with me and Luke, and she would spend time talking with the adults. To this day I will never understand where or how she fits in. I just know that she is part of the family.

* * *

**Done! I really meant to have more action for this chapter, but I had to explain the whole soulmate thing and by then I was tired. If you have any questions on how it works I will be sure to elaborate and mention it in future chapters. The next chapter will most likely be me explaining other characters, but stick with me! I made a very elaborate world in my mind. I promise the next chapter will have more interactions. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And it is time for the next chapter! I'm sorry about how late this is. School is ending which means I have 50 million projects and finals. I should get better when summer comes around. So, I am sorry if the next chapter is also a little late.**

**With my little character guide, I have also plugged in a heart color guide. I understand that the last chapter might have been a little confusing and a doubt that you remember the number of years each color represents. So, I put in a guide! Just remember that the number represents the number of lives the pair have spent together.**

**Disclaimer: The world and adult characters are owned by Rick Riordan. I just came up with this plot and a hand full of OCs.**

* * *

_Parentage_

_Annabeth/Percy- Charles, Ethan, Luke, Zoe_

_Piper/Jason- Jason_

_Leo/Calypso- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Hazel/Frank- Marie, Emily_

_Nico/Will- Selina_

_Travis/Katie- Abilene(Leah), Oliver_

_Cabin_

_Zeus- Jason_

_Poseidon- Charles, Ethan_

_Demeter- Oliver_

_Ares- Declan_

_Athena- Luke, Zoe_

_Apollo- Rocco_

_Hephaestus- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Aphrodite- Vanessa_

_Hermes- Abilene(Leah)_

_Dionysus- Gaylen_

_Hades- empty_

_Iris- Skylar_

_Hypnos- Suri, Martain, Nayh, Kain, Orson_

_Nemesis- Indiana_

_Nike- Alok_

_Hebe- Stephanie_

_Tyche- Brook_

_Hecate- Alizon(Alz)_

_Heart Colors- Years together_

_White- 0/searching(possibilites)_

_Maroon- 1_

_Red- 2_

_Orange- 3_

_Brown- 4_

_Neon yellow- 5_

_Tan yellow- 6_

_Neon green- 7_

_Light green- 8_

_Dark/Hunter green- 9_

_Neon/bright blue- 10_

_Light blue- 11_

_Blue- 12_

_Indigo- 13_

_Lavender- 14_

_Purple- 15_

_Grey/Silver- 16_

_Black- 17_

_Gold- 18+/Blessed_

**Over 200 words and I have not even started the actual story. Hmm. On with the story!**

* * *

Zoe POV (Zoe is 5)

"Rose, I have a problem," I watched as a little boy approached me. He was around 4. He had shaggy dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a car shirt about twice his size and tan shorts.

I skipped over to where he was standing, "What is it?"

What he said next broke my little heart, "I can't marry you."

My dark green eyes stared shocked at him. Strands of my shoulder-length blond hair falling in front of my face.

I stood still for a few moments before speaking, "Why?"

Luke walked forward as he spoke, "My mommy said I can only marry one person. Lou just asked me to marry her and I don't want to hurt her feelings."

I followed him and was about to start crying when I felt Jack's arms wrap around me stopping me in my tracks, "I don't want you to be sad."

I wrapped my arms around him and gently pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft but lasted no longer than a second. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I know you don't want to hurt Lou, but you should not break a promise."

He looked at me and smiled, "Ok, but you have to tell her."

I giggled and hugged him tighter resting my head on his shoulder. I heard a loud rumbling and turned to see a car rushing towards us. We had not realized that we had walked into the street.

I woke up before the car hit us. This was one of my reoccurring dreams of past lives. I could not see the string attached to us at the time it happened, but I could see it in the dream. I ran over to my mom and dad's room. I cracked the door open and peeped in. They were both asleep. I sighed and made my way down the stairs. I walked into the living room and was about to grab a book off its shelf when I saw Nico. He was sitting in one of the chairs, book in hand staring at me.

"What are you doing up so early," He asked placing the book down on the stand beside him.

"I had a nightmare," I mumbled looking at the floor.

"What was that?"

"I had a nightmare!" I yelled at him and started to pace the room, "And I know that is really lame, and nightmares should not keep me up. Besides, adults like you probably don't get nightmares. Now I'm rambling and it is all points less and-"

I stopped when I felt Nico's arms wrap around me. I crumpled crying into his chest. We stayed like that for a Nico pulled away and looked down at my tear covered face.

"What was your dream about," he asked very seriously as is the dream were real and not just a dream.

I whimpered.

"Let's go sit down," he lead me over to the couch.

I sat down pulling my knees up to my chest. He sat down beside me a little awkwardly. It is obvious to me now that he was unsure of what to do.

I stayed silent for a bit before answering his question, "They are about me, but I don't seem or look like me. There is also this other person. It is the same person I know it! Even though they look different every time. All of the dreams are different, but they all have that in common. I think I love the person. Like the princesses in fairytales, but it is confusing. And in all the different dreams I eventually die. Even if I don't dream of my death the same night."

When I was done I took a deep breath. Tiers had been flowing freely and had puddled on the pajama pants. I sat like that for a second just shaking as more tears came. I knew I should not have told him.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Nico asked carefully.

Unable to form words I shook my head.

"Zoe look at me," Nico commanded.

I turned away from the knees and look into his black eyes.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "It is going to be okay. It happened a while ago. Now you have to focus on living this life. You must learn from the past, not wallow in it. Trust me, I know."

I nodded and threw my arms around him, holding on tight. I knew he was right, it was just a little hard.

"Don't tell anyone about this oaky," He whispered.

I pulled away from him and whipped tears from my face, "Why?"

"Because it will be our little secret," He responded.

Looking back, that was an awful answer. I don't think it was even answering the question! I'm glad he told me to keep it secret, but really? At the time I accepted this.

He patted me on the back, "Now go run upstairs and get dressed. Your parents will be waking up soon."

I nodded and got up.

I was almost to the staircase when he called out, "And don't forget tomorrow's Thanksgiving!

I turned around and smiled, "Of course not! Tomorrow I get to meet Aunt Piper, and, Aunt Hazel, and Uncle Frank, and Uncle Leo, and-"

"I get it," He cut me off smiling, "You get to meet everyone. Now go get ready for breakfast."

I nodded and bounded up the stairs back to my room.

* * *

**I'm ending the chapter there. I know last time I said you would get to meet everyone, but my fingers took control and wrote this instead. I think this chapter was important and it starts forming the bond between Zoe and Nico. That will be very important later! Next chapter I promise to bring in the rest of the gang and their kids. Other than that, I need characters! Coming up with characters is hard!**

**If you have a character I can use in my story (for later on when they go to camp). Please comment a character with the following information:**

_Full name:_

_Cabin/Parents:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_A little bit of background(where they lived etc.):_

**I will give them friends in camp and what not. Just be careful once you hand over a character to me I can use them how I want. That's it! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Woohoo! I would like to start by saying sorry. It took me waaaaaay to long to get this out. I'll try to be better in the future. I just realized that I might be stalling the actual story with backstory... Oh well. You get more story and I get more time to come up with a more complex plot! It's a win-win(Apart from the part where you have to wait longer for the story). Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

_Parentage_

_Annabeth/Percy- Charles, Ethan, Luke, Zoe_

_Piper/Jason- Jason_

_Leo/Calypso- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Hazel/Frank- Marie, Emily_

_Nico/Will- Selina_

_Travis/Katie- Abilene(Leah), Oliver_

_Cabin_

_Zeus- Jason_

_Poseidon- Charles, Ethan_

_Demeter- Oliver_

_Ares- Declan_

_Athena- Luke, Zoe_

_Apollo- Rocco_

_Hephaestus- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Aphrodite- Vanessa_

_Hermes- Abilene(Leah)_

_Dionysus- Gaylen_

_Hades- empty_

_Iris- Skylar_

_Hypnos- Suri, Martain, Nayh, Kain, Orson_

_Nemesis- Indiana_

_Nike- Alok_

_Hebe- Stephanie_

_Tyche- Brook_

_Hecate- Alizon(Alz)_

_Heart Colors- Years together_

_White- 0/searching(possibilities)_

_Maroon- 1_

_Red- 2_

_Orange- 3_

_Brown- 4_

_Neon yellow- 5_

_Tan yellow- 6_

_Neon green- 7_

_Light green- 8_

_Dark/Hunter green- 9_

_Neon/bright blue- 10_

_Light blue- 11_

_Blue- 12_

_Indigo- 13_

_Lavender- 14_

_Purple- 15_

_Grey/Silver- 16_

_Black- 17_

_Gold- 18+/Blessed_

* * *

Zoe POV (Zoe is still 5, this is one day after the previous chapter)

It was around 5:00 by the time everyone was at the house and seated for dinner. I had paid super attention to everyone to try and remember all of their names. Aunt Hazel, Uncle Frank, Marie, and Emily showed up first. They were nice, but Marie and Emily were a little hard to start a conversation with. Then Grandma Sally, Grampa Paul, and Aunt Estelle showed up. I already knew them though. Then Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, and Zana showed up. They were a lot more entertaining. I started talking to Zana and she just talked on and on. Last were Aunt Piper and Jason. When they showed up we all sat down to eat.

I sat there bored listening to everyone else talk. The adults continued to talk about boring stuff. The older kids were talking between themselves. That left Luke, Emily, Marie and myself. Zana next to me was bouncing in her set. Luke was silently eating watching everyone else, and Maire and Emily were talking to each other.

Zana leans over to me, "Hey, want to see something?"

"Sure?"

o0O0o

We got in trouble with all of the adults, but that is not important, The important part is that I made a friend!

* * *

**I started writing this soooooo long ago and I don't remember where it was going. So, sorry for the short chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is another chapter. I really enjoy writing, but I have not had any time due to finals and school. Lucky, with winter break I should have some more time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charters from the books or the camps. Those belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my own characters, some of the added characters were from other people as written in Reviews (thank you!0.**

**IMPORTANT: I changed how the heart colors worked after some thought. Black no longer represents 17 years, It means the person does not have a soulmate and does not have a string. Also, soulmates can be platonic.**

* * *

_Parentage_

_Annabeth/Percy- Charles, Ethan, Luke, Zoe_

_Piper/Jason- Jason_

_Leo/Calypso- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Hazel/Frank- Marie, Emily_

_Nico/Will- Selina_

_Travis/Katie- Abilene(Leah), Oliver_

_Cabin_

_Zeus- Jason_

_Poseidon- Charles, Ethan_

_Demeter- Oliver_

_Ares- Declan_

_Athena- Luke, Zoe_

_Apollo- Rocco_

_Hephaestus- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Aphrodite- Vanessa_

_Hermes- Abilene(Leah), Alcides(Alec)_

_Dionysus- Gaylen_

_Hades- empty_

_Iris- Skylar_

_Hypnos- Suri, Martain, Nayh, Kain, Orson_

_Nemesis- Indiana_

_Nike- Alok_

_Hebe- Stephanie_

_Tyche- Brook_

_Hecate- Alizon(Alz), June, Gerhman_

_Heart Colors- Years together_

_White- 0/searching(possibilities)_

_Maroon- 1_

_Red- 2_

_Orange- 3_

_Brown- 4_

_Neon yellow- 5_

_Tan yellow- 6_

_Neon green- 7_

_Light green- 8_

_Dark/Hunter green- 9_

_Neon/bright blue(cyan)- 10_

_Light blue- 11_

_Blue- 12_

_Indigo- 13_

_Lavender- 14_

_Purple- 15_

_Grey/Silver- 16_

_Gold- 17+/Blessed_

_Black- No Soulmate_

* * *

Zoe POV (Zoe is 10)

"Zoe!" I woke up to Selina standing over me shaking me, "Wake up!"

"I'm up," I laughed.

Sometimes she seemed younger than me. Selina bound back over to her bed. In the house, the adults had decided that all 5 kids would share 2 rooms. Charles and Ethan shared a room. Then, when Luke and I came along we were going to have to have our own rooms. That was until Selina came. They did not want to put Selina in a room alone. So, we share a room. They then decided that Luke did not need to be the only one with his own room. So, they put Luke in with Charles and Ethan. To be fair, they have a very large room.

I looked at the digital clock resting on Selina's bed stand, it read 5:07.

I turned to Silena and groaned, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

She shrugged, "I was bored of waiting for you."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was excited."

"For what?"

"Today is Thanksgiving, I'm excited to see the rest of the family."

I shot out of bed at the mention of this, "Today's Thanksgiving!"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you start with that!" I ran over to the dresser grabbed clothes randomly and ran to the bathroom to change.

We had our own bathroom attached to our room. That was why we were fine taking the smaller room. I quickly changed and ran out of the bathroom. I was about to run downstairs when Selina grabbed my arm.

"Hey!"

She laughed, "It is only 5:11, no one is here or even awake yet."

I grumbled, "Fine."

I went back and sat on my bed. We sat for what felt like hours.

Finally, I groaned, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Well," Selina grabbed her clock and looked at it, "They should start arriving around 9:00"

"So how much longer?" I repeated.

"About about 3 hours and 45 minutes."

I groaned, "Why did you wake me up to sit around and wait."

She shrugged.

"Well fine, I'll go wake up Luke," I ran out of the room before she could stop me.

I threw open the door to the boy's room. I ran over to Luke's bed and climbed up the ladder. He had one of those beds where it is like a bunk bed, but the bottom bunk is a desk. Do you know what I'm talking about, if not look up a bed desk or something? Oh technology, such a beautiful thing that I can't use.

Anyway, I climbed up to Luke's bed and yelled, "Luke! Get up!"

Opened his eyes, "Why?"

"Cause I'm bored!"

"Go wake up someone else," He promptly fell back asleep.

I walked downstairs and opened a book. I'll just read until everyone else wakes up.

o0O0o

As I sang the last note of my song music filled the theater and echoed over the thousands of people in the audience. The curtain closed and walked backstage. I passed a few other members of the cast on my way to the dressing room. I got out of costume and walked out of the back door of the theater. leaning against the wall was a tall man with a strong build. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. As I approached him he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Omg! It's Tatum Turchi!"

I laughed and nudged his arm, "Oh shut up."

He laughed and handed me a bouquet of flowers, "For you, m'lady"

"Why thank you, sir," I took the flowers, "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, I just saw the most amazing performance, with a main character that had the most beautiful voice. I just had to meet the actress behind it."

"Oh, you."

"I was wondering if this wonderful lady would allow me to take her out to dinner."

I couldn't stop my self from laughing again, "That's not fair! I asked you on this date!"

"Oh no, I think this is very fair."

"We are married ya' doof!"

"I didn't hear a yes in there."

I had to choice but to accept defeat, "I will allow you to take me to dinner."

o0O0o

I woke up to feel a light hand on my shoulder.

Nico was peering over me, "What are you doing up so early?"

I stretched my limbs and looked up at him, "Silena woke me up."

He nodded and sat down on the couch next to me, "What are you reading?"

I looked down at my book, "Darn it!"

Nico gave me a confused look.

I sighed, " I was reading Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, but I guess when I fell asleep I closed the book, meaning I lost my page number!"

"Isn't that book a little above your head?"

"Well, you can learn a lot from reading. When you have read enough books the information starts to flow together and you understand a lot more."

"Interesting take on reading."

I nudged his arm, "That and you get a lot of growing up through living other people's lives while you're dreaming."

Nico suddenly looked uncomfortable and was very interested in his hands.

I turned from my book and looked up at him, "Are you finally going to tell me why I get these dreams?"

Nico sighed, "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It has been about five years since I told you about my dreams."

"Alright," he ruffled my hair, "I'll tell you for your birthday."

"Ugh, fine."

"Good, now can you go wake up your other siblings for me?"

"Yup," and with that, I ran upstairs to find Silena asleep in her bed. You Brat.

o0O0o

I opened the door to see Zana run at my arms open, "Hi!"

"Hey," hug her back for a couple of seconds before separating. The maroon glow from her heart warm and dim. I did not pay attention at the time, I was just thankful it was not in my face bright. Now I know that if someone's heart light is that dim, it means they have almost spent too many life's without their soulmate. Is Zana does not find her soulmate in this lifetime, then her connection with her soulmate will break.

I look behind her to see her parents, the white string connecting the two was strong and bright. My mom told me that Calypso had been trapped on her island for a very long time until Uncle Leo came and saved her. That must have been when their hearts made the connection.

"It's so great to see you again!" I turned my attention back to Zana.

I laughed, "We just saw each other last week."

After Thanksgiving five years ago, Zana has been my closest friend. She is fun and filled with constant energy, always eager to play a game or tinker.

"Oh whatever," She turns around and tries to pull my arm deeper into the house, "Come on, let's leave these grown-ups to talk."

I manage to break free of her grip and turn back to the door, "Sorry Zana, my Mom and Dad said that I need to greet everyone one."

"Oh come on! Break the rules a little!"

"No."

"Well fine be that way," Zana turned around and called behind her, "When you decide to stop being boring you can join me. I'm going to see what Mrs. O'Leary is up to."

I watch Zana leave for only a second before I hear the doorbell ring. I open to door to see Aunt Hazel, Uncle Frank, Marie, and Emily. Maire's heart light was orange and Emily's was neon yellow. Their parent's connected string was indigo. Hazel and Frank hugged me while Emily and Marie moved on to the rest of the house.

Last to arrive was Aunt Piper and Jason. Aunt Piper's light blue heart light, it was very dim. I had heard stories of uncle Jason, how he helped to save the world and how he died. Aunt Piper was torn up about it, but she moved on. Just, not romantically. It turned out that she was pregnant with Jason's child. She was the first of the friend group to have a child and she had him at a young age. She named him Jason after her fallen love. She managed to carry on and make a successful life for her and Jason. I looked up to Aunt Piper, for being so strong through the whole ordeal. The worst part though, Jason was not her soulmate, otherwise, her heart light would not be so dim. Unless she finds her true soulmate in this life, the connection will break, forever.

Jason(Jr.)'s heart light was red. He waved as he walked into the house. Piper hugged me and rushed inside to greet everyone else.

Last to arrive was Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, and Aunt Estelle. Grandma and Grampa's heartstrings were different colors. Grandma's is white and Grandpa's is Orange. They aren't soulmates, but it doesn't matter, they are happy together. I hope I get that kind of happiness. They hug me and Grandma kisses my cheek.

Estelle gives me a high five, "Why don't we go join the others."

"But what about Mom's Mom and Dad?"

"They aren't able to make it this year," I turn around to see Mom looking at me, "Estelle is right, let us go eat."

I nod and run off to go find Zana. I find her in the back yard with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come on, dinner is about to start."

She leaps up, "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Zana grabs my arm and runs dragging me along with her. The wind picks up and blows us towards the rest of the family. As we enter the wind ruffles a few people's hair but no one really notices. We sit down with everyone else and eat.

* * *

**There, done! This is more the length I wanted all the chapters to be, but I just don't think that will be possible with the limited about of time I have, so here is my game plan: I will write as many chapters as I can (which will most likely be short) over winter break. I will then upload the weekly-ish(maybe every other week) until I run out. After that, I will still try to get a chapter out but for now, this is what I plan to do. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!**

**If you have a character I can use in my story (for later on when they go to camp). Please comment a character with the following information:**

_Full name:_

_Cabin/Parents:_

_Ability/Powers:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_A little bit of background(where they lived etc.):_

**I will give them friends in camp and whatnot. Just be careful once you hand over a character to me I can use them how I want. Also, please no children of Hades. It's for plot purposes. Also, to everyone who already gave me their characters, I realized I forgot to ask for powers. If you could update me on abilities, that would be great, otherwise, I will choose for them. To everyone else, please don't send me OP characters. It is okay if they don't have any.**

**That's it and hopefully, I can get another chapter out next week! (Keep in mind that I can't just write the same story forever, I gives me a headache. I might be writing some one-shots during this time or even start on another long story. So go check those out and sorry if I don't always give this story the time it deserves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! As for updating, I have decided on the 2nd and 4th Friday of every month. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charters from the books or the camps. Those belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my own characters, some of the added characters were from other people as written in Reviews (thank you!).**

* * *

_Parentage_

_Annabeth/Percy- Charles, Ethan, Luke, Zoe_

_Piper/Jason- Jason_

_Leo/Calypso- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Hazel/Frank- Marie, Emily_

_Nico/Will- Selina_

_Travis/Katie- Abilene(Leah), Oliver_

_Cabin_

_Zeus- Jason_

_Poseidon- Charles, Ethan_

_Demeter- Oliver_

_Ares- Declan_

_Athena- Luke, Zoe_

_Apollo- Rocco_

_Hephaestus- Esperanza(Zana)_

_Aphrodite- Vanessa_

_Hermes- Abilene(Leah), Alcides(Alec)_

_Dionysus- Gaylen_

_Hades- empty_

_Iris- Skylar_

_Hypnos- Suri, Martain, Nayh, Kain, Orson_

_Nemesis- Indiana_

_Nike- Alok_

_Hebe- Stephanie_

_Tyche- Brook_

_Hecate- Alizon(Alz), June, Gerhman_

_Heart Colors- Years together_

_White- 0/searching(possibilities)_

_Maroon- 1_

_Red- 2_

_Orange- 3_

_Brown- 4_

_Neon yellow- 5_

_Tan yellow- 6_

_Neon green- 7_

_Light green- 8_

_Dark/Hunter green- 9_

_Neon/bright blue(cyan)- 10_

_Light blue- 11_

_Blue- 12_

_Indigo- 13_

_Lavender- 14_

_Purple- 15_

_Grey/Silver- 16_

_Gold- 17+/Blessed_

_Black- No Soulmate_

* * *

Zoe POV (Zoe is 11)

As soon as I heard my alarm go off I jumped out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock to see _December 1st, 5:30 am_. I ran to go get dressed. A exited the bathroom to see Silena standing in front of the door arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing up at 5 in the morning!"

I try to sneak around her, "It is not 5 in the morning. It's 5:30 in the morning."

Silena just sighed and went to sit on her bed allowing me to escape.

I was almost to the door when I heard Silena's voice behind me, "Just tell me why."

Her voice was defeated and tired. I looked into her eyes and saw blue orbs staring back at me. The black light from her heart casting a faint reflection.

"I...I...uh..."

"Alright, go," she smiles at me.

"Thank you!" I run and hug her before rushing out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. But you are paying for waking me up later!"

o0O0o

I ran and jumped onto the couch. I sat and waited for Nico.

After a couple of minutes, he came into the room and sat beside me, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

He grabbed my shoulder and everything went dark.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter ended up a little short. It was going to be longer(and actually get to plot points) but something made me stop it here. I know it is short and it truly pains me, I'm sorry. Be excited for the next chapter though, it will address plot point and the title!**

**If you have a character I can use in my story (for later on when they go to camp). Please comment a character with the following information:**

_Full name:_

_Cabin/Parents:_

_Ability/Powers:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_A little bit of background(where they lived etc.):_

**I will give them friends in camp and whatnot. Just be careful once you hand over a character to me I can use them how I want. Also, please no children of Hades. It's for plot purposes. Please answer everything, if not I will just have to fill in the blanks which is not something I want to do. Last thing, please don't send me OP characters. It is okay if they don't have any powers. Thank you so much for everyone who already sent me characters, it is so exciting.**


	7. Goodbye

Hey! I am soooooo sorry to say it, but I don't think I am going to continue this story. I loved writing it and sharing it and it made me so excited when ever someone would send me their character. I had so many ideas of what to do with them and what to do with my own characters, but I never really had a plot. I had a bunch of characters with a lot of backstory and I also had an idea of where each of them would end up, but it really felt like a bunch of disconnected ideas floating around or trying to be shoved into each other. I was just going to write it out and have fun with it, but I fell out of my Percy Jackson phase so I really don't think I can bring my self to come back to it.

I really liked the soulmate idea I had came up with and I might use it in another story. I would love to think I will come back to this story, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. If anyone is maybe interested in adopting this story PM me! So, goodbye Daughter of Hades.


End file.
